


Games

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Gamer! Jibeom, Jaehyun need attention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: Jaehyun misses Jibeom. Sure, Jibeom is in the same room as him, but Jibeom's mind is somewhere else that Jaehyun can't touch.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> for real i'm so bad at giving a title T.T

Being in a relationship with Kim Jibeom is not (emphasize in not) something amazing (well, it is, but there are also cons). People might think so just because he's the student body president, (most of the time) kind, and (also most of the time) smart. But the reality is that a relationship with Kim Jibeom takes a lot of effort and definitely not sunshine and rainbow all the time.  
  
Jaehyun know this because he's the boyfriend of Jibeom (at least that's what other people think, at this point, Jaehyun doesn't know anymore)  
  
Here's the list of why dating Jibeom can be suck:  
  
1\. He has a lot of fangirls. Honestly, Jaehyun understands that Jibeom has his charm that will make your heart beating fast and you slowly fall in love with him. However, Jaehyun never thinks that it gets to the point where the man has a community of girls lusting over him. And, you know, girls are crazy. Some of them against their relationship and a bit loud about it as if their opinion is matter in the first place. While some of them love their relationship too much which can be really creepy especially when they keep watching Jibeom and Jaehyun's interaction as if they are waiting the moment where the two men make out and have sex (Jaehyun shudder at the thought).  
  
2\. Jibeom is dense. Incredibly dense. Jaehyun remembers before they date, Jibeom didn't even realize his feelings toward the older (thank God, some of their friends beat the sense out of him). And even when they are in a relationship right now, Jaehyun still finds himself in a position where Jibeom doesn't understand what he wants (it's not like Jaehyun never straight forward with his feelings)  
  
3\. Jibeom is a huge gamer. Most think that because Jibeom manages to get the almost perfect GPA, Jibeom always studies and never has time to play a game. It's wrong. The man is very addicted to games (Jaehyun swears at this point, Jibeom is in love with his game and not with him)  
  
"Jibeom-ah you need to eat. You haven't eaten since this morning," Jaehyun calls out from the kitchen while preparing to heat up some leftover from last night.  
  
Jibeom is currently in their bedroom, lying on the bed with eyes only on his handphone to play PUBG. His thumbs are dancing on the phone screen, a frown painted on his forehead. He's so silent and barely moves, but some times Jaehyun can hear a quite swearing come out of his mouth.  
  
"Jibeom!" Jaehyun calls out again.  
  
No reply again.  
  
Jaehyun sighs. He doesn't want to be the kind of boyfriend who nags his boyfriend for playing games nonstop. He understands that Jibeom needs some distraction from his duties and some leisure time in which he can do whatever he wants without people expecting him to do amazing things. But still...  
  
After heating up the leftover and place it on the plate, Jaehyun marches to their bedroom. Jibeom still in the same position as Jaehyun left him before.  
  
"Kim Jibeom!" Jaehyun yells.  
  
"Hmm?" Jibeom hums without even glancing at the furious Jaehyun.  
  
Jaehyun walks to Jibeom. He wraps his arms around Jibeom and kisses Jibeom's face while muttering "Jibeom-ah Jibeom-ah Jibeom-ah".  
  
"Stop it!" Jibeom says. He slaps Jaehyun playfully and shrugs his arm.  
  
"Jibeom-ahhhh," Jaehyun whines. He put on his aegyo which usually always works.  
  
"Enough Jaehyun! I'm serious," Jibeom says with eyes still on his phone and thumbs furiously tapping the screen.  
  
 _Enough!_ Jaehyun screams in his head.  
  
Jibeom has been playing games almost nonstop for the past three days. Only stop to eat or to do something that all humans need to do. He's too deep into his games world. He didn't even notice when Jaehyun left him for three hours to buy groceries yesterday.  
  
Jaehyun is furious. Jibeom has been busy with his student body president duty for god-knows-how-long and he was also really busy with his assignments and projects. Jaehyun thought that once all of his responsibilities were done, Jaehyun could have a lovely time with Jibeom. But no, his dumb boyfriend plays games instead.  
  
Jaehyun misses Jibeom. Sure, Jibeom is in the same room as him, but Jibeom's mind is somewhere else that Jaehyun can't touch.  
  
Jaehyun snatches his phone and turns it off. Upon seeing that, Jibeom is dumbfounded. He stays still on his spot with open mouth and his wide eyes on Jaehyun.  
  
"Bong Jaehyun!" Jibeom screams after he finally grasps the situation. He stands up from his position and launches into Jaehyun, trying to get back his precious handphone.  
  
Jaehyun clunch the handphone tightly. He tries his best to not letting the phone getting near the hand of its owner.  
  
"I ALMOST WIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jibeom continues to scream. "GOODNESS JAEHYUN GIVE THE PHONE BACK TO ME!" Jibeom screams while standing up. He's tired of fighting Jaehyun.  
  
"No," Jaehyun says firmly. He can see the anger in Jibeom's eyes and truth to be told, he's scare. But Jaehyun reminds himself that this is important for their relationship.  
  
"What do you want?" Jibeom asks. Jaehyun shudder from how much anger in his voice.  
  
"I want you to eat and do something else but playing games."  
  
"Fine!" Jibeom says while walking towards the kitchen.  
  
They eat in silence after that. Jaehyun tries to start a conversation with his boyfriends but he meets with silence or short answers.  
  
It definitely feels really uncomfortable and the silence is heavy between them. Jaehyun feels a bit of guilt after that but keeps reminding himself that this is what they need. For Jibeom to understand that Jaehyun needs his attention too.  
  
After they finish their brunch, they do the dishes together in silence. The only sound between them is the sound of water coming out of the faucet.  
  
"Can you give me my phone back?" Jibeom asks after they finish with the dishes.  
  
"No," Jaehyun answers firmly. "Babe, I'm serious when I said you need to do something else. Something productive. You know, we can go to the park together or mall?"  
  
Jibeom scoffs loudly. "First, don't babe me. Second, go park and mall is your idea of being productive? And last, don't you think I have enough productive things? I deserve a rest too. Just because you rarely do something productive and don't need days rest, I should do the same."  
  
Jaehyun looks at Jibeom for a whole minute. Trying to find something and Jibeom's eyes but only find anger.  
  
Jaehyun scoffs. "Just say I'm stupid and useless. Is this what you want?" Jaehyun fishes the phone from his pants pocket. "Then have this and play with your phone until you die from starving or something. I don't care!" Jaehyun gives the phone to Jibeom before he walks out of the house.  
  
He's mad. Beyond mad. He can't believe Jibeom goes low as saying that Jaehyun doesn't have a lot on his plates. Sure, Jaehyun isn't student body president and barely involved in any activity outside his class, but that doesn't mean he isn't tired or doesn't need a rest.  
  
Jaehyun fishes out his own phone and dials his best friend's number.  
  
\---  
  
Jibeom can't concentrate which makes him losing his games. His mind keeps wandering around but mainly it's on his boyfriend who suddenly put an act.  
  
He still feels angry with Jaehyun. (He almost win goddamnit!) But at the same time, instead of thinking about how annoying Jaehyun is, he thinks about where Jaehyun is or whether Jaehyun will come back home or not or whether Jaehyun is safe right now.  
  
There is a lot in Jibeom's mind.  
  
He also thinks why Jaehyun did that. He never complains about the amount of times Jibeom spends to play games but suddenly he's angry and takes away his phone. What kind of demon posses his Jaehyun?  
  
Jibeom replays the fight between them before Jaehyun storms out of the apartment. It wasn't heated full of scream but Jibeom knows very well that it was painful for Jaehyun. Jibeom still remembers his outburst and hates himself for that. Out of all people, he knows that Jaehyun has his insecurity and indirectly telling him that he doesn't do a lot of things (or useless in Jaehyun's word) is something that provokes those insecurities.  
  
Giving up his games, Jibeom turns on the television. Nothing's interesting in there. This makes Jibeom thinks about what Jaehyun said earlier. Do something productive.  
  
Before Jibeom can think more, someone knocks on his apartment's door. He gets up from his position to open the door only to find Joochan with his stupid pink hair and a stupid wide smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jibeom asks. He's not in the mood to be with someone else right now especially if that someone isn't Jaehyun.  
  
"Your boyfriend basically kidnaps mine, so I thought it would be great if we have buddy buddy moment."  
  
 _Well, at least now I know that he's with Donghyun._  
  
Jibeom doesn't say anything but he lets Joochan get into his shared-apartment with Jaehyun and sit on the sofa.  
  
"You look like shit, bro, no offense," Joochan comments without anyone asking him to while sitting himself on the sofa beside Jibeom. "Jaehyun looks shit too by the way. You guys fighting?"  
  
Jibeom doesn't trust Joochan but figures it'll be pointless to lie at him. "Kind of."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What? Why do you think it's me who did something?"  
  
"Let's be real, Jibeom, you're dumb."  
  
"Excuse me? My GPA begs to differ."  
  
Joochan scoffs. "I'm not talking about your GPA but the way you handle your feeling and the way you treat your boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not a bad boyfriend."  
  
"God, Jibeom, I'm not talking about that either. Just ... be honest, what did you do?"  
  
Jibeom sighs. "Okay, I played games, Jaehyun took my phones and told me to do something productive, I may or may not said some stuff that hurt him."  
  
"Oh," Joochan says as if he understands everything.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're so dumb, have I tell you that? Now tell me in detail what happened!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Do you want Jaehyun to break up with you?"  
  
Jibeom shakes his head no.  
  
"Then I'll help you to solve this problem but I can't do that if you don't tell me."  
  
Jibeom tells him everything.  
  
\---  
  
  
Jaehyun smiles widely while he walks back to his apartment. Talking to his best friend always helps him to feel a bit better. After all, the man knows him almost his whole life and understands him (not like certain person)  
  
However, as he gets closer to his shared-apartment with Jibeom, he feels a bit nervous. What will happen? Is Jibeom still angry at him? Is he still disappointed with Jibeom for his comment earlier?  
  
Jaehyun doesn't know and he guesses there is only one way to find out.  
  
When Jaehyun opens his apartment's door he is greet with the sound of clanking from the kitchen. He immediately walks there only to find Jibeom kneeling beside a burnt pizza, an open oven, and a very messy kitchen (if Jaehyun didn't know any better, he would think there was a food fight happening in their kitchen before).  
  
"What are you doing?" Jaehyun asks Jibeom who looks like he's in the middle of a mental break down. (Jaehyun swears he sees a tear ready to fall down)  
  
Upon hearing Jaehyun's voice, Jibeom shrieks loudly and stand up. He tries to hide the messy kitchen but he knows that it's too late and Jaehyun already sees everything.  
  
"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Jibeom asks.  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to be here? You want to break up with me and kick me out of here?"  
  
"No no no no," Jibeom says, he wraps his arms around Jaehyun's waist tightly as if he doesn't want the older to go. "That's not what I mean I'm so sorry. It's just ... you are not supposed to be here. I suppose to surprise you with this. I suppose to make you a home-made pizza, prepares some wines and have a romantic dinner. I suppose to say sorry to you and gives you flowers. God! Flowers! I forgot to buy those! I'm so sorry Jaehyun-ah, I-"  
  
"Jibeom, breathe!" Jaehyun says which immediately makes the younger shut up. He cups Jibeom's face and looks straight to his eyes. "What happens? Say that more clearly and slowly."  
  
Jibeom cries. The tears that Jaehyun saw before is now finally free and fall down on Jibeom's cheek. Jaehyun doesn't know what to do, but before he gets to say anything, Jibeom says, "I'm so sorry, Jaehyun-ah. I know I'm dumb. Joochan keeps telling me that. I'm so sorry. I don't know that you miss me that much which so dumb because like, we barely spend our time together so of course, you'll miss me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about what I say. You're honestly really amazing. The most amazing human being I know. You do so many things that I can't do. I don't mean what I say. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't break up with me, I promise I'll do better. I'll be a better boyfriend for you."  
  
"So, you're with Joochan today?" Jaehyun asks as he wipes out Jibeom's tears. He honestly can't believe that Jibeom cries for him. Kim Jibeom cries and it's because of him.  
  
"Is that the only thing that you hear me saying?"  
  
Jaehyun laughs. "I'm sorry ... it's just ... it explains a lot. Joochan rarely leaves me alone with Donghyun, so it's really surprising to see him go out almost the whole day. So, you're with him and he makes you come back to your sense?"  
  
Jibeom nods. "Yeah ... he calls me dumb too many times today. But I can't hate him because he says the truth."  
  
"Ah ... so you finally admit that you're dumb huh?" Jaehyun says playfully and bops Jibeom's nose which makes Jibeom frown, clearly doesn't like it.  
  
 _God, does he even realize what he says right now?_ Jaehyun can't help but think. Jibeom rarely admits he's wrong. He must feels really guilty.  
  
"And what all of this?"  
  
Jibeom blushes. "Ugh, that stupid guy tells me I need to give you a romantic dinner."  
  
"And you think making a pizza by yourself is a good idea?"  
  
Jibeom groans. "Blame Joochan!"  
  
Jaehyun laughs and he kisses his boyfriend. "You're cute. I should get mad at you more often so you can be this cute all the time."  
  
Jibeom widens his eyes. "No! Don't torture me like that!"  
  
Jaehyun laughs and it takes a few seconds before Jibeom joins him.  
  
"So, does it mean we're okay?" Jibeom asks after their laughter dies down.  
  
"Only if you order a pizza right now. I don't want to eat that burnt-pizza," Jaehyun says, "and also, clean the kitchen!"  
  
Jibeom groans but he nods anyway because he will do anything as long as he is still with Jaehyun.  
  



End file.
